The Second Time Around
by SnickersofDoodles
Summary: Two failed trainers make their way through the Kanto region and beyond, helping to send both wild and neglected Pokemon back to a ranch to be cared for and studied. Along the way, they'll run into new friends, familiar enemies, and lots of trouble. Rated T for now, may upgrade way later.


**Here's a story. It'll remain T for now, probably for the entirety of it, and I want to try to stretch it all the way through to Hoenn, if not further. It'll track midway between the Anime and the games (For example, legendary Pokemon will show up, but much like the show, nobody's gonna be catching them), and while a little more serious than either, it won't be too serious.**

 **Mostly, this is a side thing to help me flex some creative muscles while I work on other stuff, so I won't have an exact release schedule. So...updated whenever it's updated. Anyway, let's get down to it.**

* * *

"This is it?"

Will supposed he should've been kinder. After all, it was a Pokemon ranch, not a hospital. Yet he'd expect something less rustic, something with computers, terminals, and machinery. Instead, it was just a small semi-circle of wooden homes at the top of the hill, overlooking thousands of acres of land with plenty more left to buy around the property once the ranch proved to be beneficial to the the small team of scientists who'd joined the ranchers and Mister Ashford.

"There's a hospital in Pallet Town, and we have the vehicles to get a Pokemon of any size out there," said the wealthy man who'd co-sponsored the venture with the Pokemon Research Institute. "Come now, this is supposed to be a ranch, better we do things the low-tech way." The young man looked up at Mister Ashford, who leaned heavily on his cane as he stared out at the fields beyond with a wistful smile curling the corner of his lips. "Once this place builds up, you'll see."

If nothing else, he certainly had the land. Forests all around, lakes and rivers, and an entire network of caves scattered about the area. Years of work had gone into expanding some of the caves, artificially connecting some of the lakes and rivers until they reached the sea, and building a faux town in the distance for the few Pokemon more comfortable with the city than nature.

"It's fine," Calena said as she swept dark hair away from jade eyes. Her smile was, as always, unnervingly large. "They'll like it here."

Will pointedly ignored the young woman, still irritated by her presence there. His sullen silence didn't pass by Mr. Ashford, who swatted him on the shoulder.

"Damn you two," he said, "I told you not to battle, told you that the two of you would be angry afterward."

"I was so close to winning before you broke it up," he grumbled.

"Exotic Pokemon are no guarantee of victory," Calena reminded him. "Strange or no, she had nothing on Sola and Luna."

"Stop." Ashford's voice was severe and commanding, silencing both of them. "This isn't productive, and the two of you need to get along for this to work. Besides, neither of you were good enough to get past Pewter City, neither of your should be battling."

"Silver isn't exotic." Will crossed his arms and stared off toward a lake. "She's native to this region."

"Yes, but Dratini are rare enough that even we don't know much of them," Ashford said. "They're close enough to exotic. I do hope you share where you found her one of these days. Or how you caught her without a Pokemon of your own, for that matter."

"Sulked at her until she felt bad for him."

"Calena."

"Sorry."

"Well, let's get down to business," Will told him. "You've given us an idea, but how's this really going to work?"

"I was going to save these for tonight, but since you're asking..." Mister Ashford fished a pair of small leather wallets from his pocket and held them out. "Trainer licenses, and I have a card in each one with your allowances."

Will felt a maelstrom of emotions swirling through him as he took the license. After failing his first venture as a trainer at fifteen—at the first hurdle, no less—opening up the wallet and seeing his face on a card next to slots meant for gym badges brought joy to his embittered heart. The credit card under the card brought equal gratitude to Will, the mere thought of being well-paid after years of working at a Pokemart bringing a smile to his face.

Calena, as always, wasn't quite as gracious as he was. "Allowance?" she asked. "What are we, children?"

"You're certainly acting like it," Ashford said. "I'm putting a lot of trust and responsibility in the two of you, at least give me a reason to pretend for a few minutes that any of this was a good idea."

"We'll take care of it, sir," Will replied with a glare toward Calena. "Don't worry."

Mister Ashford hobbled forward without another word, his two trainers falling in behind him. In the small grouping of cottages ahead, the rangers, ranchers, and scientists were busy setting up equipment and furniture they'd brought with them.

"Capture at least eight of each Pokemon, even the rare ones," he told them. "I've got Pokedexes waiting in my cottage, and they'll be synced to each other. When one of you catches something, the other will be updated on the quota. The Pokemon will be transported back here, where they'll be released into the ranch."

"What's stopping them from leaving?" Calena asked.

"Safety, a steady food source, and care," he answered. "Most won't be bound to a Pokeball, save for the rarest and most elusive."

"We're not travelling together, are we?"

"Nope. I imagine you'll probably be travelling in the same direction, but I'm not going to ask you to stay together."

"What about gyms?" Will asked. "The league?"

"Look, as long as I'm satisfied with your work here, you two can battle other trainers, gym leaders, the league, even the Elite Four if you somehow became that powerful." He smiled, opening the door ahead of them. "Although I suspect you won't need me to pay you, at that point."

"Good," Calena said.

Mister Ashford walked over to a desk in the corner of his new home, reaching past a picture of his late wife to grab a couple of red Pokedexes on the surface. He held both out, and the two trainers both grabbed the devices and pocketed them.

"There," he said. "The two of you should get started at Pallet Town. Route One is north from there, as you should both know."

"Yes," Calena agreed, an eye on Will. "I know the route _all_ the way to Cerulean City."

"Failing at the second gym is no more impressive than failing at the first," Mister Ashford said, taking a seat with a weary sigh. "Enough of it, both of you. I've hired you for a reason, and the two of you fighting is just making it more difficult."

"Fine," Will replied. "Thank you, Mister Ashford, for all the...stuff."

"I'm going to get underway," Calena told them. "Don't follow me, Will."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Calena walked out of the cottage and released her pair of Eevees, the stumpy feline Pokemon following her with an atypical sullen walk reminiscent of their trainer. Will watched them go, then panned a brown gaze at their benefactor.

"Do you really think the two of us can fill up this ranch?" the trainer asked.

"You won't be the only trainers I employ," he replied. "Once we get more funding, I'll start offering rewards for certain Pokemon so we can begin a breeding program in earnest."

"Alright," Will said, feeling comforted that he and Calena wouldn't be the sole contributors to the ranch. "Well, I'll get going, as well. I don't suppose there's a river running through to Pallet Town?"

"There is," he replied. "Out of the gates, a little jaunt to the west, one will take you there."

"Thanks."

Will shouldered his bag, adjusted his hat, and exited the cottage. None of the staffers at the ranch spoke to him, too busy with their unpacking to assist him. As the trainer walked, looking upon the verdant fields and crystalline rivers, he privately realized he couldn't wait to see it on his way back.

He opened the Pokedex as he walked, looking through its features until he eventually stumbled into the river. The waters were clear enough that he was able to see individual pebbles a few meters down.

The trainer grabbed the lone Pokeball from his belt, holding it forward and clicking the button overtop.

With a howl of energy, a form materialized in the river, nearly two meters long. Dark beady eyes took stock of the surrounding water, then the grey-skinned serpent raised its front half out of the river to look at her trainer.

It released a pleased cry, the sound echoing across the forest. Will noticed several fish in the river flee at the sound of it. They knew who ruled the water.

"Hey, Silver," he said, crouching down and reaching out. The Dratini nuzzled at his hand, its hide slick but tough. "Sorry for keeping you cooped up for so long. I was thinking you might want to head to town with me, so might as well get you hydrated for the trip. The river runs close to town, so you should be able to swim most the way."

It cried again, the sound pleased and eager. Will stood as the dragon started doing circles in the river to warm itself up.

The Dratini continued to swim back and forth as he walked, the quaint town coming into sight after a half-hour. He spent the entirety of the journey reading the latest news on his phone, from the emergence of Team Rocket to the mysterious happenings in Lavender Town.

When he reached the end of the river, a small pond that he had to navigate around, Silver slithered out of the water and joined him on land. While the Dratini could stay on land indefinitely, too long in the hot sun without water around made her uncomfortable.

Still, she enjoyed seeing new people, and small towns were far more suitable to her temperament and preferences than a big city.

The rustic township was little more than a lab, some stores, and scores of small homes scattered across a clearing. Will saw a crowd out by the laboratory, and curious about what would draw so many people, he approached the group.

People—mostly teenagers—were all gathered around the front, Pokemon at their feet. An older man in a lab coat was speaking to them about their responsibilities and the rules of being a trainer.

Will knew what this was, having gone through the same thing years ago. New trainers, given their first Pokemon and unleashed on the world.

Most had the standard starters—Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur. The only curious standout was a man in the red uniform of a ranger, one whose profession was Pokemon and humans from conflict, usually by heading off incidents in the wild.

At his feet was a small Pokemon with orange fur, an upright and curled series of tales, and dark paws. It crowded close to its trainer, dark eyes casting about in fear at the creatures around it.

Will found it strange that a Vulpix would be so shy around the others, considering that it was likely stronger than all the starters it was standing next to.

"It seems we have a visitor." At the professor's words, eyes moved up to the newcomer. Then the gazes immediately travelled down to his Pokemon, where wonder and surprise stole into their depths. "Ah, you seem familiar to me."

"Uh...Will," the young man answered. "I tried doing this trainer thing once, didn't work out."

"I find it difficult to believe you didn't manage at least four gyms with that Pokemon," he answered, casting an eye down at the Dratini. "I know I certainly don't give those out. Even among elite trainers, I rarely see them."

"Yes, I had a Charmander when I made my first run. It...didn't work out. Regardless, I was drafted by the nearby ranch."

"Ah, Ashford's ranch." He nodded. "Yes, we've recently made a deal to start housing our starters there, both for better care and so they can launch a breeding program. Should I assume you're on your way north?"

"Yes, I have..."

He trailed off at the yelp of the Vulpix, who eased out from his trainer's side and approached Silver cautiously.

"Hm," the ranger said, cocking his head at the Pokemon. "That's new."

The Vulpix eventually moved close enough to sniff at the Dratini, who nudged the Pokemon in the chest with her snout in retaliation. The fire type yelped again in something much closer to glee. Silver took off, and the Vulpix immediately followed her around in a slow circle.

"Well, at least she's making friends," Will muttered.

"Yeah, Flare doesn't make many," the ranger replied, stepping closer. He held a hand out. "John."

"Will, as I guess you heard," the young man said, shaking the offered hand. "What's a ranger doing here?"

"Got bored, thought I'd make a crack at the Pokemon League this year." He knocked on his leg, where his knuckles rapped on something harder than skin. "Lost the leg in an accident, so that's it for the ranger job. Gotta have something to do."

"That's fair." He looked out at the two Pokemon, who had now moved to wrestling. "Maybe Flare was just happy to see someone else out of place."

"Perhaps, though I suppose you could say the same about the both of us." John looked out at the two. "Flare!" he yelled. "C'mon, we gotta go!"

"Well," Will said as the Vulpix and Dratini both returned. "Hope to see you out there."

"You too," he answered. "Stay safe."

As the former ranger retreated, Will looked out to Route 1, a picturesque series of sloping hills and grassy meadows leading to Viridian City.

"Alright," Will told the Dratini. "Let's get to work."


End file.
